


And The Sun Shines Quieter

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love my boys, M/M, That's it, also dogs, nagisa loves it, rei's puberty hit him hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagisa has never been a very patient person, he's well aware of this, and the suffocating feeling of absolutely having to disrupt Rei's unnecessary beauty sleep crawls up his spine and clings to his ribs like meat. Rei can't get mad if Nagisa woke him up for breakfast, right? It's a romantic gesture, and not at all for Nagisa's benefit. Nope. Totally for Rei, not himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a case of 'i miss my boys and hope they are doing well' syndrome. enjoy. 
> 
> it's been a while since i've written anything, so please excuse the lack of skill!!

It was no secret that Nagisa hated mornings.

The sun shines in your face too much or hasn't come out yet, It's still chilly from the moons low glow, and as hard as it is to believe, Nagisa doesn't fall back asleep easily. He tries, he really does, but the impending day gets to him now that he's older. He, as an adult, has things to do, and sometimes those things could be either really exciting or really tiresome.

So Nagisa tries hard not to be surprised when he looks over at the small alarm next to the bed that read 7:12 am, but really? 7am?  Nagisa doesn't know who he killed to have this sort of curse put on him, but it must've been someone important. He groans, turning around and burying his face in Rei's chest. this sucks. Rei probably won't wake up for another two hours, and Nagisa doesn't know what to do in order to make time move quicker. He makes a mental list of the things he has to do at home, and then makes a separate list for the things he has to do outside of the house. Rei buys the groceries, so he doesn't have to do that, but the dogs need to go for a walk and he needs to fix up the garden Rei planted but never had time to take care of. He needs to call his sisters, and then finally he needs to go help Haru down at the Cafe. He looks back over his shoulder to see the time, and sighs only when five minutes had passed.   
He rolls away from Rei and throws the covers off himself. 

He needs to get ready for the day, as early as it might be. His feet hit the carpeted floor, and he walks towards the bathroom, wobbly legged and dragging. He feels light headed, and he probably got up too fast. When he get to the bathroom, he uses the toilet then brushes his teeth, laughing softly to himself about the foam around his mouth, and a quick thought of Santa Clause peaks itself through his mind, making him choke on the toothpaste. He doesn't shower since he showered last night, but he'll definitely need to shower tonight. He makes his way back to the room, just to make sure Rei hasn't woken up yet, and of course he hasn't, because Rei's body knows Rei's schedule more than Rei's mind does, and Nagisa wonders if thats even healthy.

Nagisa decides to make breakfast, and starts with coffee. Maybe, he thinks, the smell of the alluring food will lure Rei to wake up and make his way towards the kitchen that seems way too big for just Nagisa's small frame. he purses he lips as he cooks, and apparently is thinking too hard because he almost burns whats in the pan. The dogs patter towards him. Aki, the eldest by four months, reaches him first, while his "brother" Taiki takes time to pause and stretch, then follows after him, all while his tail continues to wag in delight at seeing one of his owners. the golden labs try and jump onto him, but Nagisa has quickly learned how to stabilize himself so he doesn't fall anymore. 

he looks up at the clock to see its finally nearing eight am, and now he's starting to get antsy. Nagisa has never been a very patient person, he's well aware of this, and the suffocating feeling of absolutely having to disrupt Rei's unnecessary beauty sleep crawls up his spine and clings to his ribs like meat. Rei can't get mad if Nagisa woke him up for breakfast, right? It's a romantic gesture, and not at all for Nagisa's benefit. Nope. Totally for Rei, not himself. He feels a little bad while he turns off the stove and makes their plates, but not bad enough to not want to do it. He feels lonely, even when the dogs, and a lonely Nagisa has never been a good thing.

He carries their plates into the room and sets them on the dresser, then goes back out into the kitchen to make them both coffee; Rei's with no sugar, and his own with two spoons of it and milk. he sets those right beside their plates, and looks over at Rei, who is sleeping now on his stomach, arms under his pillow and legs entangled with the sheets. He giggles slightly, because although Rei moves and talks in such high a graceful manners, he doesn't do so unconsciously. The thought also makes Nagisa kind of sad, because either Rei thinks very carefully of his very own actions, or he's trained his body and mind to be that way.

He takes his time to stare at the man he's so heavily in love with, admires the curves of his lower back muscles that are exposed from his lifted sleep shirt and lowered covers, runs his eyes over Reis face, admiring the way his face had changed through out the years. Rei is now twenty-six and Nagisa recently turned twenty-seven, so they look much more mature than they had when they were fifteen and sixteen. Nagisa is taller and broader, but not by much. his eyes have become narrower and his muscles stronger. His hair, thank god, is still the same, and his frame is still small compared to the other boys, but he's passed Nitori in height-again, not by much-so the rest doesn't really matter.

Rei, though, has become a god.

Nagisa knows that it sounds kind of melodramatic, but it's true. He's grown so much, and Nagisa can't help but love it. Rei has become almost as tall as Makoto, and broader. his muscles are bigger, his face is narrower and so are his eyes, and he stopped wearing his everyday glasses because Nagisa had kept breaking them, so he switched to contacts for the day and Reading glasses for work and reading. his hair is longer, much less navy blue and more midnight blue, and his voice...Rei was definitely a hot boy before puberty, but after high school, he became a hot man.   
Nagisa thinks that's enough admiring after he feels drool coming down from his lip.  
   
he shakes Rei shoulder lightly, because he's tried multiple times to do it aggressively first, and that only ends up with him getting yelled at. "Rei," he whispers in the younger man's ear, "Rei, I made breakfast and coffee. please don't tell me i wasted food." Rei moves a little, a small groan hum leaving his throat, but he doesn't show signs of waking up yet. "I'm going to bring Aki in here. You know how much he loves waking you up." Nagisa threatens, and Rei's moan is stronger, his arms move to bring the blankets over his face. So he is awake, Nagisa thinks, good. There's a small sniffle that comes from underneath the blankets, and Nagisa can just picture Rei's scrunched face. Cute.

"Rei..." Nagisa sings, moving to lay beside the younger man. Rei let's him, and pulls Him close with he's finally under the covers. Nagisa can't help but giggle, because Rei is nothing but a cuddler when he's tired. It's cute and endearing, and Nagisa doesn't think he'll ever mind it. Rei hums happily when Nagisa willingly lets himself be pulled into his chest, head tucked under his chest and arms wrapping themselves around Nagisa's smaller and thinner frame. For a split second, Nagisa forgets that the food is getting cold. Only Rei can make him forget about food. 

"Rei," He whispers, because he's closer now, and there's no real reason to be loud; not now, not when Rei's heart is beating against his temple, when he can hear him breathing so calmly, when the heat from their bodies—mostly Rei's—is wrapping around both of them like ropes and when the sun, the too bright for morning sun, seems to dull itself for them, seems to become a little less bright and a little more warm. Nagisa feels content. 

Rei's fingers move against his lower spine, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down. 

Nagisa feels himself fall back to sleep with the feeling of Rei's heartbeat against his temple. Nagisa has never fallen back asleep so easily.


End file.
